cho and kim is the big family
by cho ryeo va 7321
Summary: Kyuwook fic again! GJ banget. tapi berharap ada yang mau read dan review walaupun gak rame. OneShoot. Genderswitch. Tersedia juga Zhouhyuk couple, Changsung (changmin-yesung) couple, Kangteuk dan Hanchul. kalau berkenan boleh minta reviewnya. gamshamnida.


fTitle: Cho and Kim is the BIG FAMILY

Cast: Super Junior (-Shindong), Shinee, Changmin (DBSK)

Pair: KyuWook –ofcourse-, HanChul, KangTeuk, ZhouHyuk, MinSung

(Changmin-Yesung)

Genre: Family and General

Rated: K+

~Summary~

Apa jadinya, jika keluarga besar **CHO**, dan keluarga besar **KIM, **dipersatukan dalam 3 ikatan pernikahan? Dan bagaimanapula kehebohan mereka saat sedang berkumpul keluarga?

!Warning!

Humornya _mungkin_ garing, Typo(s), OOC, GS, gaje, abal, pasaran _mungkin, _dan sahabat-sahabatnya. If you don't like, please don't read! Daripada malah Bash fic orang, OKE?!..

Chek This Out-

**~Introduce~**

**Cho Kyuhyun:**

Namja, 27 tahun. Anak ke dua keluarga Cho. President directur perusahaan yan bergerak dibidang pembuatan game 'Game Gyu', suami dari Kim Ryeowook aka Cho Ryeowook.

**Kim Ryeowook **_**aka**_** Cho Ryeowook:**

Yeoja, 26 tahun. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim. Ibu rumah tangga dengan 5 anak. Istri dari Cho Kyuhyun.

**Jung Heechul **_**aka**_** Cho Heechul:**

Yeoja, 51 tahun. Nonya besar keluarga Cho, istri dari Cho Hangkyung.

**Cho Hangkyung:**

Namja, 50 tahun. Kepala keluarga besar Cho. Pemeilik Everlasting Company (perusahan makanan), Cho Corp (perusahaan property), Greenland Residenct (real estate), dan Golden Star Departemen store (market).

**Kim Kangin**:

Namja, 50 tahun. Kepala keluarga besar Kim. Pemilik Dream Come True Corp (perusahan elektronik terbesar di Asia), Kiriko Haenbogeul Restaurant (tersebar di 25 negara didunia), dan KL Evertiser (perusahan periklanan).

**Park Jungsoo **_**aka **_**Kim Leeteuk:**

Yeoja, 50 tahun. Nyonya besar keluarga Kim. Istri dari Kim Kangin.

**Cho Siwon:**

Namja, 7 tahun. Anak pertama pasangan Kyuhyun-Ryeowook. Kembaran dari Lee Sungmin. Bersekolah di Smile Kid Elementary School, kelas 1.

**Cho Sungmin:**

Yeoja, 7 tahun. Kembaran Siwon. Bersekolah di Smile Kid Elementary School, kelas 1 –bersama Siwon-.

**Cho Donghae:**

Yeoja, 5 tahun. Anak kedua/tiga Kyuhyun-Ryeowook. Kembaran Cho Kibum. Bersekolah di Happy Playgroup.

**Cho Kibum:**

Namja, 5 tahun. Kembaran Donghae. Bersekolah yang sama dengan Dongahe.

**Cho Henry:**

Namja, 3 tahun. Anak bungsu _mungkin(?)_ Kyuhyun-Ryeowook.

**Cho Eunhyuk **_**aka**_** Kim Eunhyuk:**

Yeoja, 29 tahun. Anak pertama keluarga Cho. Istri dari Kim Zhoumi. Seorang designer terkenal tingkat International.

**Kim Zhoumi:**

Namja, 29 tahun. Anak pertama keluarga Kim. Pemilik ZE Entertaiment, pemegang kendali semua perusahaan sang appa, karena ia anak lelaki satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim.

**Kim Jinki:**

Namja, 8 tahun. Anak pertama pasangan Zhoumi-Eunhyuk. Bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Siwon dan Sungmin, hanya saja sudah duduk dikelas 2.

**Kim Taemin:**

Yeoja, 6 tahun. Anak kedua Zhoumi-Eunhyuk. Bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak Happinnes.

**Kim Yesung/Cho Yesung**

Yeoja, 28 tahun. Anak kedua keluarga Kim. Pemilik Jewelscloud boutique, bekerja sama dengan iparnya, Kim Eunhyuk.

**Cho Changmin:**

Anak ke-3 keluarga Cho. Pemilik Hyundai Departemen Store, pemegang 70% saham Lotte World. Suami dari Kim Yesung.

**Cho Jonghyun:**

Namja, 7 tahun. Anak pertama Changmin & Yesung.

**Cho Minho:**

Namja, 6 tahun. Anak ke-2 /terakhir Changmin&Yesung.

.

.

.

**~story~**

"Appa, Eomma, ileona!" Seorang namja mungil berpipi bulat Nampak sedang mengguncang-guncangkan dua sosok yang kini masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Appa, Eomma, ielonnaaa.." Kesal tak mendapat tanggapan sedikitpun dari orangtuanya, si namja mungil itu –Cho Henry- mulai berteriak.

"Euunngghh.." Salah seorang dari dua sosok yang berada dibawah onggokan selimut itu mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ialah Kim Ryeowook, ahh ani, namanya berubah 7 tahun silam menjadi Cho Ryeowook.

"Ahh, ternyata anak eomma Cho Henry yang tampan sudah bangun ne? Memang kenapa Henry membangunkan eomma sepagi ini?" Ryeowook beranjak duduk dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Ayolah eomma, jangan mulai innocent! Ini sudah siang eomma, kita harus pergi kerumah Cho Haraboji." Namja yang agak besar dari namja sebelumnya tiba-tiba datang, dengan sudah mengenakan pakaian santai namun terlihat _cool._

Ryeowook melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada disudut kanan kamar bernuansa silver itu.

"Omo.. Jam 8? Hanya ada waktu satu jam untuk mempersiapkan semuannya. Jangan sampai aku terlambat. Chullie eomma akan memarahiku." Ryeowook malah asyik berdialog sendiri.

"Siwonie, kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Ryeowook pada namja berlesung pipi tadi.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah siap pergi." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Bantu eomma ne, jagoan?" Ryeowook memegang kedua pundak Siwon.

"Ne, eomma. Akan kulakukan semua perintah eomma." Siwon menempelkan tangan pada dahinya *hormat*.

"Gomawo, jagoan eomma. Sekarang eomma minta kau bangunkan Sungminnie, Hae-ya, dan Bummie. Ajak mereka kekamar eomma, nanti eomma akan memandikan mereka, tapi sekarang eomma mau memandikan Henry dan membangunkan appa dulu, arrachi?" Ryeowook mengusap pipi Siwon lembut.

"Araeso, nae eomma." Siwon segera berlari kekamar adik-adiknya.

"Kyu, ireona! Kita akan terlambat datang ke acara keluarga kita Kyu. Ireona!" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

"Araeso." Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan gontai kea rah kamar mandi.

"Kyu, chamkanman! Kau mandi berdua dengan Henry ne?! Aku mau memandikan Sungmin, Kibum, dan Donghae." Cegah Ryeowook, saat Kyuhyun baru membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Araeso. Kajja!" Kyuhyun mengambil alih Henry dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Semangat Kyu! Jangan lemas seperti ini ne?!" Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit karena postur tubuhnya yang pendek sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tinggi, untuk mengelus pipi suami yang telah menemaninya selama 7 tahun silam.

"Morning ppoppo baby.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

Chup,

Ryeowook mencium Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun protes, Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar kamar untuk memandikan tiga anak yang sepertinya masih berusaha dibangunkan si sulung.

"Eomma.. hiks,,hikss." Seorang yeoja kecil berkulit seputih susu dengan mata foxy tengah menangis sambil berjalan menuju sang eomma.

"Waeyo Minnie-ya? Kenapa menangis?" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh anak perempuan pertamanya.

"Si kuda jelek mengganggu tidurku eomma." Adu Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Uljima chagi! Eomma yang menyuruh Siwonie membangunkanmu. Kita harus segera pergi kerumah Cho Halabeoji." Ryeowook mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Sekarang kau mandi sendiri ne? eomma akan memandikan dua dongsanengmu lagi." Ucap Ryeowook mendapat balasan anggukan dari Sungmin.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar Kibum dan Donghae.

"Yak! Hae-ya, Kibummie ireona! Eomma sudah menyuruh kalian mandi. Kita bisa terlambat ke rumah Cho Haraboji jika kalian masih tertidur seperti tupai yang berhibernasi. Kalian mau melihat eomma dimarahi oleh Cho Halmeoni eoh? Ireona Cho Kibum! Cho Donghae!" Saat memasuki kamar Donghae-Kibum, Ryeowook mendapati Siwon tengah berteriak membangunkan dongsaengnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya.

"Sudah Wonnie, biar eomma yang membangunkan dongsaengmu ini. Kau tunggulah diruang depan!" Suruh Ryeowook dan langsung dituruti oleh Siwon.

"Hae-ya, Kibummie ireona! Atau kalian mau eomma gelitiki saja?" Ryeowook mencoba jurus andalannya jika mau membangunkan KiHae.

"Andwaee.. Kami bangun eomma." Kibum dan Donghae bangun bersamaan karena takut dengan gelitikan sang eomma. Ryeowook terkikik dibuatnya.

"Kajja mandi! Yang lain sudah mandi, tinggal kalian berdua yang belum mandi." Ryeowook menggendong kedua aegyanya kekamar mandi dan segera memandikannya.

45 menit kemudian, keluarga kecil(?) Kyuhyun Nampak sudah siap segalanya, dan kini mereka sedang menunggu Ryeowook yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan perbekalan mereka untuk 3 hari menginap disana.

Ryeowook tampak kesusahan memasukan perlengkapan –yang kebanyakan milik anak-anaknya- kedalam tas yang agak besar.

"Perlu bantuan chagi?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang.

Ryeowook mendelik, "Kau menawarkan bantuan saat semua sudah selesai, kemana saja kau saat aku kerepotan memasukan ini semua? Ugh, menyebalkan."

"Yak! Bagaimana aku mau membantu jika Henry dan Sungmin terus bergelayut padaku?! Aku bisa lepas saja saat dengan susah payah Siwon membujuk mereka." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah appa, eomma! Ini sudah pukul 9, jika kalian meneruskan debat kalian, akan semakin terlambat saja kita nanti." Lerai Siwon tak ingin perdebatan kedua orangtuanya berlanjut.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sweetdrop. Mengapa bisa anak 7 tahun seperti Siwon bisa sedewasa umur 20 tahun? Entahlah darimana sifat dewasa Siwon walaupun kedua orangtuanya tampak masih agak kekanakan.

"Kajja appa, eomma! Aku ingin cepat bertemu Minho oppa. Aku merindukannya sangat. Kajja kita berangkat appa, eomma!" Donghae menarik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Ne, chagi. Kajja!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Donghae untuk digendongnya dilengan sebelah kanan, kemudian Kyuhyun menggendong Kibum dilengan kirinya.

"Henry-ya digendong eomma saja ne?!" Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya kearah Henry, dan dengan cepat dibalas oleh Henry.

"Eomma, gendong!" Rajuk Sungmin yang memang dasarnya anak yang manja.

"Arraeso, kajja!" Ryeowook menggendong Sungmin dilengan sebelah yang masih menanggur.

"Siwonie tak apa tak eomma gendong?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat hanya Siwon yang tak digendong.

"Gwenchana eomma. Woonie kan namja, sudah besar pula. Masa harus digendong." Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Anak eomma hebat. Kajja!" Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memasuki mobil.

20 menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan keluarga sampai di mansion KELUARGA BESAR 'CHO. Turun dari mobil, mereka disambut oleh para maid dan butler.

"Anyeonghaeseyo Jeolmeunim, Agashi. Boseunim dan Jeongbunim sudah menunggu." Semua butler dan Maid menunduk hormat saat Kyuhyun dan rombongannya(?) mulai memasuki mansion keluarga Cho.

"Terlambat 25 menit, kemana saja kalian?" Baru saja duduk, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook disambut omelan Cho eomma –Cho Heechul-.

"Mianhaeyo jeongmal eomma, kita semua terlambat bangun." Jawab Ryeowook menunduk hormat.

"Kalian sih, terlalu banyak anak, merepotkan sendiri saja. Dasar pasangan mesum." Canda nyonya Cho.

"Eomma!" Pekik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa keluarga besar yang sudah berkumpul semua itu.

"Kami yang menikah sudah 9 tahun hanya memiliki 2 anak." Zhoumi sedikit menyindir pasangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Yak! Itu karena hyungnya saja yang tidak tahu cara ampuh membuat anak." Timpal Kyuhyun sengit.

"Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Dasar mesum." Pekik Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menyeringai diatas kekalahan sang hyung atas ucapannya.

Ya, begitulah kira-kira keadaan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho saat berkumpul bersama. Tanpa ada kecanggungan satu sama lain. Mereka hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Walaupun tidak tinggal dalam satu rumah, namun kebersamaan sangat terasa diantara mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 KST, mendekati waktu makan siang.

"Ryeowookie, Eunhyukie, dan Yesungie, waktunya kalian memasak untuk makan siang. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang." Tutur Leeteuk menginteruksi ketiga yeoja yang semula tengah berbincang soal keluarga masing-masing.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab ketiga yeoja itu serempak. Lalu berlalu kedapur untuk memulai memasak.

Baru saja memulai acara memasak, suara tangis seorang yeoja kecil mengiteruksi Ryeowook yang sedang memotong-motong daging.

"Eomma,, Henry merusak Barbie Minnie,, hiks.." Rengek Sungmin memeluk kaki Ryeowook.

"Aigoo, nanti eomma belikan lagi ne?! Sekarang Minnie tunggu dengan Siwon oppa atau dengan appa ne?! eomma memasak makan siang dulu ne?!" Ryeowook mengelap tangannya yang sedikit kotor pada apron yang sedang digunakannya.

"Shireoo.. Minnie ingin dengan eomma." Sungmin mengeraskan suara tangisnya.

"Ne, ne. Kajja!" Ryeowook yang memang mengerti Sungminya sangat manja dan cengeng, segera menggendongnya untuk diserahkan pada Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di living room, Ryeowook mendapati Kyuhyun tengah kerepotan menenangkan Henry yang tengah menangis kencang.

"Henry kenapa Kyu?" Ryeowook membenarkan posisi Sungmin dipangkuannya.

"Sungmin memukulnya, karena merusak Barbie Sungmin." Kyuhyun terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Henry mencoba menenangkannya. Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Eomma.." Rengek Henry berusaha ingin digendong Ryeowook.

"Minnie dengan appa dulu ne?!" Ryeowook menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih Henry dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku membencimu Cho Henry!" Ucap Sungmin saat matanya bertatap langsung dengan Henry.

"Cho Sungmmin! Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, Henry tidak sengaja melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Henry itu dongsaengmu Cho Sungmin." Bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merenggut.

"Maafkan Henly noona, jeongmal Henly tidak sengaja." Ucap Henry lirih.

"Cup, cup, sekarang Henry main dengan Siwon hyung dan yang lain arraeso? Jangan nakal-nakal lagi ne?!" Ryeowook mengelus lembut rambut Henry.

"Ne, eomma arraeso." Henry mengusap pipinya menghapus airmata yang sempat mengalir. Henry cepat berlari ketaman belakang menyusul Hyung dan Noonanya yang lain.

"Minnie maafkan Henry ne?! Henry tak sengaja merusak Barbie Minnie. Nanti eomma belikan Barbie baru untuk Minnie, dan jangan membenci dongsaengmu ne?" Ryeowook mencoba memberi pengertian pada putri sulungnya. Sungmin membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jaga Sungmin sebentar ne Kyu?! Aku mau melanjutkan masakku dulu." Ucap Ryeowook mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, chagii." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook kemudian berlalu kembali kedapur untuk meneruskan masaknya.

"Mianhandago eonni, tadi Sungminie bertengkar dengan Henry." Ucap Ryeowook ketika ia baru saja sampai didapur.

"Gwencana saeng." Jawab Yesung dan Eunghyuk bersamaan. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali berkutat dengan aktifitas memasaknya.

30 menit kemudian, masakan yang dibuat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sudah tersaji diatas meja makan Cho family. Dan semua anggota keluarga Kim maupun Cho sudah siap ditempat masing-masing.

Saat acara makan dimulai, dan keributan kecil mulai terjadi. Henry yang menangis karena ayam gorengnya diambil oleh Kibum, Minho yang menangis karena jari nya tergigit sendiri, Siwon dan Sungmin yang bererbut tempat duduk ingin dekat Kyuhyun, Taemin yang malah mengacak makanannya tak jelas, Jonghyun dan Jinki malah menggerutu tak jelas, dan tingkah kacau lainnya.

Sore harinya…

"Hahh.. jika begini terus, bisa-bisa kerutan diwajahku makin Nampak karena tingkah kesembilan cucu-cucuku." Gerutu Heechul saat para anak-anaknya, suami, menantunya dan besannya tengah berkumpul menikmati sore hari ditaman belakang Keluarga yang mustahil jika dibilang kecil. Sedangkan cucu-cucunya tengah bermain ditaman bermain yang disediakan masih dipelataran rumahnya yang sangat luas dengan ditemani dua orang maid dan butler.

"Aku malah senang bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku dengan dikelilingi cucu-cucu yang menyayangiku. Ahh, mungkin saat aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir aku akan tersenyum bahagia." Ucap Kangin sedikit berlebihan.

"Appa, jangan asal bicara." Changmin memijit-mijit lengan kekar mertuanya itu.

"Itu semua kenyataan Changminie. Aku bahkan tak pernah berkeluh soal cucu-cucuku yang sangat banyak terutama darimu Kyu!" Timpal Kangin menunjuk Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Yak! Maksudmu aku tak bahagia atas kelahiran cucu-cucuku? Aku senang, dan bahagia." Heechul sepertinya tak mau kalah dari Kangin soal beradu tajam lidah.

"Sudah yeobo." Hangkyung mencoba menenangkan pasangannya.

"Eomma, lutut Minho.." Minho tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis dengan lutut yang terluka.

"Aigoo nae aegya kenapa? Waeyo Cho Minho?" Yesung menggendong Minho lalu mendudukan dipangkuannya.

"Jinjja, jagoan appa. Biar appa obati ne?!" Changmin bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk kerumahnya untuk mengambil P3K.

"Minho kan jagoan, uljima chagi." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Minho.

"Eomma, appa.." Henry dan Taemin datang bersamaan memanggil orang tuannya masing-masing.

"Anak appa sudah selesai bermainnya chagi?" Kyuhyun langsung mengendong tubuh mungil Henry. Sedangkan Taemin berlari kearah Zhoumi.

"Ne, appa. Cekalang Henly mengantuk dan ingin tidur." Henry mengucek matanya, dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa gemas.

"Keurego, kajja eomma antar ke kamar!" Baru saja Ryeowook akan berdiri, tangannya dicegah oleh tangan mungil Henry.

"Tak usah eomma, Henly hanya ingin tidul dipelukan appa. Henly tahu, appa dan eomma masih ingin belbincang dengan ahjucci, ahjumma, halabeoji dan halmeoni." Entah belajar dari siapa, Henry dengan usianya yang baru berumur 3 tahun sudah bisa sebijak itu.

"Arreseo." Timpal Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Henry dan memeluknya hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin datang membawa kotak P3K.

"Cha! Jagoan appa diobati dulu ne?" Changmin mulai mengeluarkan alkhohol, antisepthic, dan kapas dari dalam P3K tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa Minho chagii bisa terluka?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi saat bermain ayunan, tiba-tiba Minho jatuh ahjumma." Jawab Minho lucu.

"Tahan sedikit ne jagoan eomma." Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Minho mencoba memberinya ketenangan, karena ia tahu rasanya itu sakit, saat Changmin mulai menempelkan kapas berbasuh alkhohol pda area luka Minho. Dan, gotcha! Minho tak menangis, hanya meringis sedikit.

_Chup_ setelah selesai memberi obat pada Minho, Changmin mengecup luka dilutut Minho.

"Cepat menghilanglah dari lutut anakku luka nakal." Ujar Changmin. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Eomma.." Panggil si kembar Donghae-Kibum menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Sudah selasai bermain KiHae?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong kedua anak kembarnya, karena Kyuhyun sedang menggendong Henry yang tengah terlelap dipelukannya.

"Ne, eomma kami lelah." Jawab Donghae-Kibum bersamaan.

"Ingin eomma antar ke kamar?" Ryeowook menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipis anak kembarnya itu.

"Aniya eomma, kami masih ingin menikmati sore bersama kalian semua." Kini hanya Donghae yang menyahut.

"Benar itu eomma." Tambah Kibum menimpali ucapan kakaknya yang hanya beda 5 menit lebih awal dari kelahirannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon, Sungmin, Jinki, dan Jonghyun datang menghampiri orangtuanya masing-masing.

"Senangnya kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Aku yakin, aku adalah nenek paling bahagia didunia ini karena memiliki cucu-cucu cantik dan tampan seperti kalian, kalian sangat menggemaskan. Dan aku adalah ibu yang sangat bangga pada anak-anaknya. Gomawoyo anak-anakku kalian telah memberiku cucu-cucu yang sangat aku impikan, dan terimakasih membuat hidupku, Kanginie, Heechul-ya, Hangkyung-ah sangat sempurna. Jeongmal gomawoyo uri adeulgwa." Leeteuk menitikan airmata bahagianya.

"Eomma.. Kami juga sangat menyayangimu. Saranghae eomma." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Leeteuk lalu mencium pipinya setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan Henry yang masih tertidur pada Ryeowook, sedangkan KiHae duduk bersama Siwon dan yang lain.

"Jeongmal Gomawo appa, eomma, kami mencintai kalian." Kyuhyun kini memeluk dan mencium Heechul, Hankyung dan Kangin bergantian, diikuti Zhoumi, Changmin, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Kini giliran para cucu keluarga Cho dan Kim memeluk Halabeoji dan Halmeoninya. Dimulai oleh Jinki sebagai cucu tertua, dan diakhiri oleh Kibum sebagai magnae, walau sebenarnya masih ada Henri, namun karena Henry masih tertidur, jadi Kibum yang terakhir.

_See?_ Beginilah kehidupan keluarga Cho dan Kim, yang mereka lalui bersama. Bahagia bersama, menderitapun bersama. Begitulah kira-kira prinsip hidup kedua keluarga itu .

**She,**

**May be the face I can't forget**

**The trace of pleasure or regret**

**May be my treasure of the price **

**I have to pay..**

**She,**

**May be song that summer sings**

**May be the chill that autumn brings**

**May be a hunders different things**

**Withing the measure of a day..**

**She,**

**May be the beautiful of the beast**

**May be the famine or the feast**

**May turn each day into a heaven of a heel**

**She,**

**May be the mirror of my dream**

**The smile reflectea in a stream**

**She,**

**May not be what**

**She,**

**May seem inside her shen..**

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, sambil diiringi dentingan piano yang dimainkannya sendiri. Disisinya Ryeowook tengan terseyum bahagia.

Ya, mereka sedang berada dikamar Kyuhyun dirumah keluarga Cho. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Anak-anaknya pun kini dengan bermain dialam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi istri yang baik untukku." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

"Teimakasih telah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku." Kini giliran pipi Ryeowok yang mendapat kecupan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi cintaku untuk sekarang, nanti dan selamanya." Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook dalam sebuah tautan bibir hangat tanpa nafsu.

"Kyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Ryeowook setelah bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Geuge mwoya?heumm.." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook pada dada bidangnya, dan mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya, aku…. Hamil lagi Kyu." Ryeowook sengaja menjeda ucapanya.

"Mworrago? Kau hamil lagi? Omoo.." Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya terkejut.

"Kau tidak senang ya Kyu?" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya merasa kecewa atas tanggapan suaminya itu.

"Aniya, aniya.. Aku sangat senang malah. Hanya saja aku tadi terlalu terkejut." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang berubah murung.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja chagi. Aku sangattt senang.." Kyuhyun berkata antusias, membuat Ryeowook kembali tersenyum puas.

'Sepertinya lain kali aku harus menuruti ucapan Zhoumi hyung untuk menggunakan `pengaman` saat melakukan `itu` dengan Ryeowook.' Inner Kyuhyun.

END


End file.
